A Light in the Darkness
by Rocklover91
Summary: Head Auror Harry Potter has one last well-known Death Eater to capture. But what happens when that Death Eater is suddenly deaged? Eventual HP/FG Romance
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. People and places (and most spells) belong to the amazing JK Rowling.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

They had him cornered at last. Harry Potter, the head of the auror department, and a small group of aurors had finally cornered one of the final Death Eaters to have evaded Azkaban Prison.

The group circled around him, wands pointed. There was no possible escape this time for him, and from the way his eyes darted around, he knew it.

Harry raised a hand, the signal to wait, to not attack unless necessary. Unless the man refused to come quietly. He stepped forward, toward the center of the circle, toward the cornered Death Eater.

"You have one chance to come quietly. Hand over your wand, or this many get nasty. Neither of us want that." The cornered man didn't move or speak. "Unless your plan is to make this even worse on yourself, you'll hand over…"

"I'm wandless," the man snarled.

Harry stared at the man, who simply glared right back at him. "You've been evading us for months and you expect me to believe you're unarmed? Don't make me use force."

"Do what you must. I'm…"

The man broke off as a black-cloaked figure wearing a white mask apparated into the center of the circle. Before any of the aurors could react, the figure pointed his wand at the captive and said "lupis hominus repeto juvenis vigintiduo," and disaparated.

Harry and the rest stared at the spot where the cloaked Death Eater had just stood, barely a second before. Finally, remembering why they were there to begin with, he looked back at the cornered Death Eater, except he was gone.

In his place was a younger man, though with the same ratty jeans and long, grey streaked hair. The aurors' wands were immediately aimed at the young man, who panicked, throwing his arms in the air and dropping to his knees.

"I did nothing! I swear, it wasn't me! Please, have mercy," the man screamed. He was shaking with cold and fear as he pleaded with the aurors.

Harry raised his hand again, and the aurors lowered their wands slightly.

"What is your name?" Harry asked, already knowing and dreading the man's answer.

The captive looked up at him and whispered, "Greyback. Fenrir Greyback."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This has been in the works for a few months now, and I have a couple chapters ready. I know the eventual outcome, but lets see how we get there!<strong>_

_**Please review! It really makes my day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: see chapter one. I still own nothing. Unfortunately. xD**_

* * *

><p>For some reason, my email won't let me answer your reviews, so here's my answers:<p>

Alec McDowell: Personally, I can't see Fenrir as always being a monster; something must have happened to make him into one. And then I thought about it... Remus could have easily gone the same way, but he had the support of his friends and family. So I wanted to show that, had Fenrir had the same support as Remus, maybe he would've turned out just as Remus had - quiet yet kindhearted. Or at least not a monster. But since people have always feared and dispised werewolves, he couldn't have had it, especially (How old's Greyback in canon anyway? Did it say?) when he's from the era of Grindewald's reign of terror. (I'll assume he used werewolves against people, as people compare Voldemort to Grindewald sometimes...) As of now, the next generation children have been born (I'll tell the ages in the story - there's a twist), but I'm not sure how to get Ginny "out of the way" yet... Still fighting with myself over how to do that one... I never did approve of that pairing. :)

Niamh Cullen: Thanks for reading! I hadn't read anything like it either, so I had to be the one to do it. The idea of what turned Fenrir Greyback into a monster is fascinating to me. Call me insane if you want. lol

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

Harry stared at the young man cowering before him. He looked similar to the Greyback they had cornered, but was at least twenty years younger. And where the other had cold, defiant, silver eyes, this one's eyes had lost the coldness, replacing the defiance with fear. He looked almost… human, a trait that the Fenrir Greyback that they had cornered had fought to destroy in himself.

"The spell," Harry said, turning to his best friend and fellow auror, Hermione Granger. "What were the words again?"

"Lupis hominus repeto juvenis vigintiduo. Wolf human repeat youth twenty-two," Hermione answered promptly.

"Damn it to hell," Harry muttered to himself. He moved closer to Greyback. "Do you have a wand?"

The werewolf's eyes filled with dread. "Yes, here, take it, just please let me go." The werewolf reached into the waistband of his shredded jeans, but there was no wand. "I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm sorry, I thought I had it there! I had it before- before I got here. Please, I didn't mean to lie to you. I'm sorry…"

Harry reached out to Greyback in an attempt to reassure the young man, but the werewolf flinched back so badly that he fell into a sitting position on the frozen ground, his knees drawn up, with his hands over his head. Harry could hear him whispering, "Please," repeatedly.

"Do nothing unless I give the command," Harry said to the assembled aurors. He knelt beside Greyback and laid his hand on the other's bare shoulder. "Calm down. I just have a few questions, that's all."

Rather than helping to reassure the werewolf, Harry's statement made the situation even worse. Greyback began to sob, saying, "I've done nothing. I swear it, I've done nothing," over and over again. He was shaking harder as his sobs increased.

"Auror Potter," Hermione said softly. They had been told to use their titles on missions in order to let their captives know they meant business. "Come here a moment." Harry shook his head, moving his hand to settle on the small of the werewolf's back. The sobbing grew louder. "Harry please, listen to me a second!" He looked up at his friend, surprised for a moment- Hermione wasn't one to break rules unless necessary. "Aurors used to use… they used brutal ways of questioning werewolves. Usually… they usually used silver."

At her last word, Greyback flinched involuntarily and whispered, "I'll tell you whatever you need to know. Please not that. Please, not so soon. Have mercy. I've done nothing."

Hermione looked sick, and Harry didn't look much better after that comment. The head auror moved closer to the werewolf and slid his arm around the man, but Greyback panicked and shoved Harry off, leaping to his feet.

The aurors' grips on their wands visibly increased, and one of them said, "silvera lupis," shooting a stream of silver at Greyback. The werewolf cried out at the contact and dropped to his knees again.

"I said do nothing," Harry hissed. He approached Greyback again and conjured a cloth, wetting it with cool water from his wand. He pressed it against the scald on the side of the werewolf's face, and looked into the scared silver eyes. "I'm sorry," he said softly, moving closer to the other man. "That won't happen again."

Hermione came closer, pulling a small potion vial out of a pocket in her robes. "I got this for Teddy," she said softly to Harry. "It'll help him." She knelt down in front of Fenrir and uncorked the vial. Pouring some of the potion into her hand, she reached out, but as her hand approached his face, Fenrir pulled away, the fear returning to his eyes tenfold. "It's okay," she whispered. "It won't hurt you." She dripped a few drops of the potion onto his hand, and then reached toward his face again. He stiffened, but didn't pull away. His face twitched a little when she touched him, but he relaxed slightly as the potion took effect.

Hermione slid her hand into Fenrir's, and he looked at her, realizing at last that she and Harry weren't trying to hurt him. Harry slipped his own cloak off and draped it over the werewolf's bare shoulders. His eyes met Fenrir's again, as the two aurors stood.

Harry reached for the other man's hand and pulled him to his feet. "I know you don't want to hear this right now, but we have to bring you in for questioning." The werewolf looked panicked again. "Relax, Fenrir." The silver eyes widened at the use of his name. "We will not harm you in any way. All we'll ask is that you agree to questioning under Veritiserum."

"Submit to what?" Fenrir asked, looking terrified.

Two of the surrounding aurors snorted in laughter at the question; any first year could have answered the question (some even younger), but it was only loud enough for Fenrir's sensitive hearing. The man looked at the ground.

"It's a truthfulness potion," Hermione answered.

"You won't…" he looked up at Harry. "You won't hurt me?" His voice was soft, barely audible to the two aurors.

"No," Harry whispered, wrapping his arm around the still shivering werewolf. "No, we won't hurt you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: And I repeat... Not mine.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My email still won't allow replying to reviews, so here:<strong>_

_**yngoldfogee:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

_** lillyAnne:**_ I know! It's crazy! It's a pairing with so much promise, but no one's writing it! The only ones I can find are dark!Harry, which is all well and good, but Fenrir's a lunatic in them all. (Which in canon he is, but still... lol) Hope you like this chapter!

_**Alec McDowell:**_ Thanks for your ideas. I want as much tension as possible, but without going too insane. I've got a plan, but it'll involve a lot of yelling on Ginny's part. Not giving anything away yet, but there's a huge twist coming up... Not telling yet, but you're about to read it anyway. :) I made Harry twenty-five here, so that he'd have had time to have the three kids at least (Started around 22ish... I think that works... not quite canon with how early he started, but we'll survive haha). And thanks for helping with Fenrir's canon age. Guess that'd be about the time of Grindewald, if he was bitten at around ten or fifteen or something, so it works out... And if I tell you any more, I'll be giving away half the story, so I'm going to stop writing now. :) Hope you enjoy chapter three!

_**Niamh Cullen:**_ He's not exactly _helpless_, but he's a bit freaked out. As Hermione said, aurors can be brutal when they're dealing with werewolves... Not quite sure when they're going to hook up, but I need to get Ginny out of the way. lol. Hope you like chapter three! It'll answer that question of yours slightly better at the end of this one :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

"What is your name?" The head of the Wizangamot asked, looking down at the accused from the questioner's bench.

"F-Fenrir Greyback."

"Your age?"

"Twenty-two." There were glances exchanged throughout teh Wizangamot, as this ruled out a glamour charm.

"Do you have any memory of the recent attack on the Vance sisters, Emmaline and Dorea?"

"I've never hurt anyone."

There were murmurs among the Wizangamot.

"We have proof that you are the one who committed these crimes and many others. Not to mention, you've claimed them as your victims quite a few times, whenever someone has displeased you in some way."

"I have never…"

"Silence!" the head of the Wizangamot shouted, making everyone inside jump. "It is clear that Veritaserum is not going to work. There are other methods we can use if you continue to fight us."

Fenrir shuttered. "It's the truth, I swear to it."

An auror stepped forward, a thick silver necklace in hand. Fenrir shrunk back in the seat, but Harry had had enough and stepped forward.

"This is not necessary. Before you do this to an innocent man, hear my testimony. He has done nothing wrong."

"Very well," the head of the jury said, sounding displeased. "The Veritaserum then, Mr. Potter."

Harry swallowed the tasteless potion and stood before the Wizangamot.

"State your name."

"Harry James Potter."

"Your occupation?"

"I'm head of the Auror's department."

"Your age?"

"Twenty-five."

"Do you believe the innocence of the accused?"

"Yes."

There were gasps among the crowd again.

"You believe that Fenrir Greyback is innocent?"

"No."

"Please explain yourself, Mr. Potter. You are contradicting yourself."

"We had Fenrir Greyback cornered on Magnolia Crescent. Another Death Eater apparated in, said a spell, and disaparated, and the Death Eater Greyback was replaced with the Fenrir Greyback of the past, the one who sits before you today." He heard the werewolf gasp; he hadn't been told what exactly had happened.

"And do you remember the spell?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"Lupis hominus repeto juvenis vigintiduo."

There was silence as the crowd interpreted the words.

There were several gasps heard, and the head of the Wizangamot muttered, "Oh, Merlin."

A toad-like woman in the audience stood, and Harry recognized her overly-sweet voice immediately. "What about the lives that this half-breed has taken?" Harry fought against his urge to throttle his ex-Defense Professor. "He has to pay for the damage he's caused. We need order in the Wizarding World!"

"Madame Umbridge, the Fenrir Greyback before you has committed no such crimes," the head stated.

"Nevertheless…" Umbridge started, but the leader spoke over her.

"We cannot, however, allow you to simply wander," he said to Fenrir. "The new laws clearly state that if a werewolf has nowhere to lock himself at the full moon, which is only a few days away, he is held in a ministry cell until the moon has passed. Then you will be free to go."

Fenrir looked terrified at the idea, but Harry spoke up quickly. "He has somewhere to go." All eyes turned to the head of the auror department. "He'll be staying with my family."

More whispers broke out at the pronouncement.

"And you'll take full responsibility if he harms someone?"

"Yes."

"Yourself included?" Umbridge said nastily. Everyone ignored her.

The chains binding the werewolf fell away. Fenrir was staring at Harry in shock, and gasped loudly when he heard the head's next words.

"Fenrir Greyback, you are now officially placed in the custody of our head auror, Harry James Potter, until sunrise on the twenty-third of January. This court is now dismissed."

The Wizangamot rose as one and left the court room. At last, only Harry, Hermione, and Fenrir remained.

"All that means is you're staying with me at least until the full moon passes," Harry said, moving closer to the werewolf and holding his hand out to help the man stand. "Come on." He smiled at the other man and led him and Hermione out of the Ministry. "Have you ever done side-along apparition?"

"No," Fenrir said, a look of confusion on his face.

"Just hold close to me, I'll do all the work," Harry said. At Fenrir's confused face, he moved closer and put his arms tightly around the slightly younger man. "See you in a second, Mione," he said, and with a loud CRACK!, they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And the story begins... Hope Fenrir's not too OOC for anyone. Keep in mind, he's much younger, and is from a different time. Please tell me what you think! <em>**

**_Next chapter: Harry, Fenrir, and Hermione are confronted by an irate Ginny Potter._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_"Fenrir Greyback, you are now officially placed in the custody of our head auror, Harry James Potter, until sunrise on the twenty-third of January. This court is now dismissed."_

_The Wizangamot rose as one and left the court room. At last, only Harry, Hermione, and Fenrir remained._

_"All that means is you're staying with me at least until the full moon passes," Harry said, moving closer to the werewolf and holding his hand out to help the man stand. "Come on." He smiled at the other man and led him and Hermione out of the Ministry. "Have you ever done side-along apparition?"_

_"No," Fenrir said, a look of confusion on his face._

_"Just hold close to me, I'll do all the work," Harry said. At Fenrir's confused face, he moved closer and put his arms tightly around the slightly younger man. "See you in a second, Mione," he said, and with a loud CRACK!, they were gone._

* * *

><p>Fenrir slumped over as they landed, looking slightly green. Harry quickly stepped closer to the werewolf, preventing his fall, and held him for a moment, allowing the feeling to pass.<p>

"What was that?" Fenrir asked, still shaking slightly.

"Apparition. It's bad the first few times, but you'll get used to it," Harry answered. He glanced over to the house. "I should warn you, my wife, Ginny… well, you… the older you I mean… Her eldest brother was one of older-your victims. He's alive, but… It was bad. No, he wasn't turned," he added, seeing the horrified look on the other man's face. "It wasn't on the full moon."

Fenrir looked at him in silence for a full minute. "So it's true, then. I'm a monster." He looked away. "Why would you bring me to your home, knowing what I've done. What I'm capable of?"

"Because you've not done any of that. You, Fenrir, are innocent."

They were interrupted by a noise by the house in the distance. A boy, about seven years old, ran through the door, his long, bright blue hair tossed back carelessly.

"Uncle Harry! You're back!" The boy threw his arms around Harry, and the man lifted the boy into his arms. "I thought you'd ne-e-ever come back! You said you'd be back yesterday, and then you weren't and Aunt Gin's been worried sick, but I told her you were fine, but she kept saying something about," the boy paused to take a breath and noticed Fenrir, who was staring at him, confusion evident on his face. "Who's that?" the boy asked.

"Uh… Teddy, I think you should go ahead back inside, okay? I'll… I'll explain everything to you after I talk to your Aunt Gin, okay?"

"You never tell me anything!" Teddy's hair turned dark red, reminding Harry immediately of another metamorphmagus, whose hair would turn the same shade when angered. "I'm almost eight! Only three years, and I'll go to Hogwarts. I'm not a baby, Uncle Harry, you can tell me! Ple-e-e-ease!"

"Teddy." Harry sighed. "I'll tell you once we're inside."

There was a loud noise, and Hermione appeared beside them, looking flustered. "Sorry, Harry, Ron freaked out, and… Well, you know how he can get and… Oh, hello Teddy!"

"Aunt Mione!" Teddy slid out of Harry's arms and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Aunt Gin's been talking about inviting you and Uncle Ron over for dinner, but no one answered the floo." His hair had turned blue again.

"Well, we're here now, Teddy. Why don't you run in and tell her I'm here."

"I'll get her!" Teddy called over his shoulder, running toward the house. "AUNT GIN! AUNT GINNY!"

Harry laughed at the sight. He remembered Tonks running into Grimmauld Place once, calling for Remus in the same way. Teddy reminded him of Remus often, but every once in a while, either the Black stubbornness or a gesture the boy did brought memories of Nymphadora Tonks to mind.

Hermione shot him a look. "And how exactly do you plan on telling Ginny?"

"Hadn't quite planned that part out yet," Harry muttered.

"Tell her your on assignment," Hermione offered.

"And have her lock him in the basement? Not a good plan, Mione." The three headed toward the house. As they opened the door, Ginny was pulled toward the door by Teddy.

"Hermione, about time you came around! And Harry! Finally! What on earth happened?" She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "And who is this?"

Harry gulped. He could see his wife looking at Fenrir with suspicion.

"You look familiar, but I can't place you. What's your name?"

"G-grey-"

"Gin, let's talk inside," Harry cut in quickly, but he was too late.

"GREYBACK! Harry Potter you've lost your bloody mind!" She pushed Teddy behind her. "You're going to let that… that murder… that monster into our home? What is the matter with you? You saw what he did to Bill, to Lavender, to Remus, for Merlin's sake! You know, your Godson's bloody FATHER!"

"Ginevra, enough!"

She froze. "What did you just call me?" Her voice was deadly quiet. Her relation to Molly Weasley was suddenly evident.

Harry gulped. "Ginny, hear me out. Let's talk inside, yeah?"

"That… that… HE stays outside. I'm not having Fenrir bloody Greyback in this house while I'm still alive."

Hermione laid her hand on Harry's arm. "I'll stay with him, you go talk to Ginny."

"Right. Thanks, Mione." Harry looked over at Fenrir apologetically, but the other was too busy staring after Ginny, a look of horror on his face, to notice.

Harry found Ginny in the living room, arms wrapped around Teddy, who looked confused.

"Teddy, could I talk to Aunt Gin for a minute?"

"That man's Fenrir Greyback?" Teddy asked, his voice small. "The werewolf that bit my dad?"

Harry sighed. "Yes and no, Teddy." The boy looked confused, and Ginny looked irate. "Yes, that is the same man, but he was brought through time. He hasn't done anything wrong yet. Teddy, I would never help the man who hurt your father. I hope you know that."

Teddy thought for a minute, and then grinned. "So I'll have another playmate this month then? I mean, Prongs Jr is great and all, but… I can't really play with a stag too well as a wolf, so if there's another wolf, I mean… It'd be fun!"

"No, Teddy!" Harry paused, calming himself down. "No, he's… different from you. You have control at the full moon. You're not a normal werewolf, Ted. He… Even with the wolfsbane potion, he'll be less in control than you. You will not be together at the full moon."

Teddy sighed. "Well, was worth a try. Can I go talk to him?"

Harry nodded, and Teddy ran off. The couple could hear him talking to Hermione outside the door.

Ginny looked hard at Harry. "Greyback from the past? How far in the past, exactly?"

"He's twenty-two, Gin. He was twenty-eight before he started attacking people. Thirty before he turned Remus. He's innocent, Ginny. I couldn't let him stay in a holding cell, not when we've got plenty of room here. No one deserves to be stuck in those cells. You've never been inside of them, Gin. I have. It's bad."

"Fine. You're right. I'm sorry I… I freaked out."

"So he can stay here?"

"I'll be staying at the Burrow for a while. I… I don't want to be around him. Too many memories. But… But it's okay. I… I get it."

Harry put his arms around his wife briefly, and she stepped over to the floo. "The Burrow," she said, and disappeared.

The head auror sighed, and headed back toward the front yard, where he was certain his Godson was smothering Hermione and Fenrir with questions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Hiatus is still in effect, but I'll do my best :)<strong>_


End file.
